Riddle's return
by Riddle-Gin-Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle kommt zurück und nimmt Hogwarts ein. Und alles hat seine folgen... TACHEN IHR LIEBEN.. JAAA ICH LEBE NOCH... Chöppi 4 jetzt für euch... have fun and review
1. Angriff und Gespräche

Disclamer: Nix meine außer die irre Idee das mein Tom-Schatz wieder kommt.  
  
Thx to my Betareader Krischi  
  
Und jetzt sag ich nur noch have fun!  
  
Riddles returN  
  
Kapitel 1 Angriff und Gespräche  
  
Es war Ginnys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts und mittlerweile wusste jeder das der dunkle Lord zurück war. Er hatte seine Schreckensherrschaft langsam wieder aufgenommen, jedoch Hogwarts in Ruhe gelassen. Warum weiß niemand. Bis zu dem Tag an dem 500 Todesser geführt von einem ungefähr 16 Jährigen Jungen die Burg stürmten. Nur drei Personen wussten wer der Junge war. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und Virginia Weasly. Es war Tom Riddle, doch wie er zurück kehren konnte war niemanden klar. Die Todesser kreisten alle Schüler in der großen Halle ein. Tom setzte sich auf Dumbledore's Stuhl während dieser vor ihm Stand von zwei Todessern festgehalten. "Dumbledore. So sieht man sich wieder." "Tom Riddle. Du bist zurück." "Ja und ich hab heute extrem gute Laune. HOGWARTS IST MEIN!! Und du kannst nichts daran ändern." Er lachte schallend auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Halle schweifen. Sein Blick blieb an einer Gestalt hängen, die eine Erstklässlerin im Arm haltend, auf dem Steinboden saß.  
  
Ginny hatte gehofft dieses Gesicht nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Diese Augen, diese Stimme. Sie schreckte auf als sie sein Lachen hörte, sie blickte zum Tisch, an dem sonst die Lehrer saßen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Bringt sie in die Kerker pro Kerker 20 Schüler, die ab der 5 Einzelräume." Die Hälfte der Todesser setzte sich schweigend in Bewegung und führten die Schüler in die Kerker. Doch tiefer hinunter, tiefer als die Klassenzimmer oder der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin's. Ginny wurde in ein kleines dunkles Verließ geschubst. Sie ließ sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten und fing an leise zu weinen. Sie saß dort lange und weinte einfach nur. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte. "Du gefällst mir wenn du weinst. Du siehst dann so schön verzweifelt aus." Voldemort hatte das Verließ betreten und starrte sie an. "Wie kannst du dich daran erinnern? Du warst damals nur ein Schatten deiner Vergangenheit." "Wie du sicher bemerkt hast habe ich die Gestalt meines 16 jährigen Ichs angenommen. Nun ja somit auch seine Erinnerung und seinen Charakter. Kurz ich habe meine Zeit zurück gedreht." Ginny war aufgestanden. Ihre verweintem Augen blitzen unter den flammend roten Haaren hervor. "DU HAST MICH GEZWUNGEN MENSCHEN ANZUGREIFEN." Sie schrie ihn an, all ihre Wut, ihren Hass und diese Erinnerung an ihn schrie sie heraus. "MENSCHEN DIE ICH MAG, MENSCHEN DIE MIR LIEB SIND!!!" Voldemort lachte "Es sind nur Schlammblüter. Sie sind es nicht wert zu Leben." Ginny begann mit ihren Fäusten auf seinem Brustkorb einzuschlagen. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. So das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. "Ich hasse dich!" "Tust du das?? Dumme kleine Virginia. Du weißt nicht was uns verbindet? Uns verbindet mehr als Hass. Uns verbindet die Tatsache das wir beide als Kind gelitten haben. Zwar auf eine andere Art und Weise aber wir haben gelitten." Ginny hörte auf sich zu wehren und schaute ihn an. "Mistkerl!" Er ließ sie los, lächelte sie noch einmal an und verließ dann aber ohne ein Wort das Verließ.  
  
Und jetzt klickt brav auf den Go Knopf da unten und schreibt mir eure Meinung! 


	2. Im Kreis der Todesser 1

Welcome Back to Riddles return...  
  
Da ist es nun das 2. Chap. Zwar in zwei teilen da ff.net irgendwie spinnt aber egal. ich hoffe es gefällt und nun viel Spaß!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 2 - Im Kreis der Todesser (Teil 1)  
  
Ginny war sich nicht sicher wie lange sie schon hier saß Tom war noch zwei mal hier gewesen einmal um ihr eine Decke zugeben, da es langsam Winter wurde, und einmal um sich wieder mit ihr zu unterhalten.  
  
~~Rückblick~~  
  
Ginny hob den Kopf als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. "WAS!" "Na, na immer freundlich bleiben." "Du mich auch." "Gerne wann und wo??" Ginny gab es auf und starrte zur Seite Tom zückte seinen Zauberstab und schaute sie an. Ich könnte dich mit nur zwei Worten umbringen. Weißt du das Kleines." "Hör auf mich Kleines zu nennen." "O.K. Ginny. Dich scheint es nicht groß zu interessieren was ich tun könnte." "Nein denn wenn ich dich anflehen würde mich nicht zu töten würde ich dir einen Gefallen tun und das will ich nicht. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meiner Zelle!!" Tom grinste. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, zog sie auf die Beine und drückte sie gegen die Wand. "Tom was... hast du vor." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und flüsterte. "Ich überlege ob ich dir nen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte." "Mach ruhig. Mir doch egal. Mein Leben ist sinnlos. Ich lebe in einer First Class Zelle und habe nur eine dünne Decke, mir geht's Scheiße und mein Erzfeind ist mir meiner Meinung nach zu nah." "Ach." Er drückte sie mehr an die kalte Steinmauer und war ihr so noch näher als vorher. "Ich bin dir also zu nah." Er grinste wieder fies. Ginny holte tief Luft und stieß ihn Weg. "Macho!!! Nein Arsch passt besser." "Heute hagelts wieder Komplimente. Warum ich eigentlich hier bin, ist: Ich biete dir an eine Todesserin zu werden. Aber denk schnell nach das Angebot gilt nicht ewig." Damit verließ er die Zelle wieder.  
  
~~Rückblick Ende~~  
  
Es war kein schlechtes Angebot, aber war es der richtige Weg? Eigentlich nicht. Nein der Weg war falsch, aber verlockend. Dann wäre sie immerhin hier raus. Und hätte ein warmes Zimmer und etwas anderes zu Essen als Haferschleim. "Igitt!" Bei dem Gedanken an das ekelerregende Zeugs wurde Ginny schlecht. "So ekelhaft bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" Tom war in der Tür erschienen und grinste sie an. "Hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht. Heute ist die Anmeldefrist abgelaufen." "OK!" "Was OK?" "Na OK. Ich mach mit. Unter der Bedingung ich werde niemanden meiner Freunde umbringen." Er schien zu überlegen. "Gut man sieht sich." Er wollte gehen. "Hey ich will hier raus!" "Du könntest mich überreden. Oder überzeugen" er streichelt sanft über ihre Taille. "Perversling!" Er drückte sie auf die harte Liege in der Ecke des Zimmers. "Wir wollen doch nicht ausfallend werden." Virginia hatte keine Ahnung warum aber sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Er ging auf den Kuss ein doch nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr. Virginia sah ihn fragend an und wollte ihn wieder zu sich ziehen doch er grinste sie an und stand dann auf. "Man sieht sich." Damit verließ er die Zelle. Ginny ließ sich beleidigt auf die Liege fallen und starrte an die Decke. Als plötzlich die Tür abermals aufging. "Weasley glaub nicht das ich nicht mitbekomme das er öfters als nötig hier ist." "MALFOY???" Draco Malfoy war ein Jahr älter als Ginny und ein Slytherin. Er trug die schwarze Todesserrobe und hatte seine Haare nicht wie immer nach hinten gegelt sondern sie waren standen in alle Richtungen ab. "Kratzt dich das Malfoy?" "Nein ich will doch nur nicht das dir was zustößt Wiesel." Ginny stand ihm Gegenüber. "Ich schätze deine Besorgnis, aber jetzt verschwinde du nervst!" nun dreht sie sich um und ging zurück zu ihrer Liege legte sich hin zog sie die dünne Decke über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Als sie die Tür wieder zufallen hörte sah sie kurz auf legte sich dann aber wieder hin. Warum hab ich ihn geküsst? Warum ist er darauf eingegangen und dann abgehauen? Und was will Malfoy von mir? Mit solchen Fragen quälte sie sich noch eine Weile und schlief dann ein.  
  
Sie wurde mit dem Gefühl wach beobachtet zu werden. Und sie hatte Recht, den Tom stand an der Wand gegenüber und schaute sie an. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Morgen." "Es ist kein Morgen es ist Nachts um 4." antwortete er grinsend. "Da Siehste mal wie fertig mich dieser Kerker hier macht. Ich will hier raus Tom." "NENN MICH NICHT TOM!" "Wie dann?" "Lord, Voldemort aber nicht Tom." "Mir gefällt Tom aber. Und ich nenne dich so. Tja Pech!" "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Er ließ sie wieder los und hob ein Bündel, was auf dem Boden lag auf. "Die Todesserrobe der nun ja... Damen." Er grinste und überreichte ihr ein schwarzes Langarmshirt, einen Minirock bzw. eine Schlaghose und einen langen Umhang. "Danke." "Gern geschehen!" "Äh Tom dreh dich mal um ich will mich umziehen." Tom, anfangs verärgert über den Befehl von Ginny, tat er wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich zur Wand. Ginny zog ihr rotes Top aus und das schwarze Oberteil an, nahm die Hose und tauschte sie mit ihrer blauen Jeans. Dann zog sie den Umhang über und ging zu Tom. "Du kannst." Tom drehte sich um und betrachtete sie. "Perfekt." "Nein." "Warum??" "Ich hätte gern ein langes Kleid oder einen langen Rock. Gänge das??" Sie blickte ihn fragend an und er lächelte. "Mal sehen was sich machen lässt. Zieh die Kapuze über und komm mit." Ginny verdeckte ihr Gesicht unter der großen Kapuze und folgte Tom. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Verließ sowie die Kerker und gingen in das Büro von Dumbledore.  
  
Dabei fiel Ginny auf das alle Banner oder sonst irgendetwas das mit Hogwarts in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte weg war. Dafür prangte überall das Dunkle Mal. Sie standen vor dem Wasserspeier und Tom unterbrach die Stille. "Mugglemord!" sagte er leise und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Sie gingen hoch und als sie im Büro angekommen waren lies, Tom sich auf einen hohen Sessel nieder. Ginny war schon einmal hier oben gewesen, doch seit damals hatte sich viel verändert. Die ganzen Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter waren verschwunden und die Wände waren kahl. Die Bücher wurden ausgetauscht Ginny konnte sich denken das es Bücher über die dunklen Künste sein mussten. Und die Stange auf der Fawkes immer saß war verschwunden sowie der Vogel auch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny die Schlange die sich vor dem Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, zusammengerollt hatte. "Gefällt sie dir? Das ist Nagini." Ginny erschrak als sie von dem immer noch im Sessel sitzenden Lord aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. "Ich muss mit dir einige Dinge besprechen Virginia." Sie wusste das es ernst war und deshalb ließ sie sich auf den Sessel gegenüber fallen und schaute ihn an. "Ich werde dich nicht Ginny nennen. Das klingt so... komisch. So kindlich. Virginia passt, finde ich persönlich, besser und ist deiner würdiger. Und ich verlange von dir das du mich mit Meister, My Lord oder ähnlichem Ansprichst, niederkniest wenn du mir Gegenüber stehst. Wenn wir allein kannst du es bei einem Kopfnicken belassen und mich von mir aus TOM nennen. Dann will ich außerdem das du als ein Spion arbeitest." Bei seinem echten Namen verzog Tom angewidert das Gesicht. "Ich stimme zu und irgendwie gefällt mir Ginny sowieso nicht mehr. Aber als Spion? Das erscheint mir etwas... nun ja etwas gefährlich." Tom grinste sie an. "Todesser sein ist kein Zuckerschlecken."  
  
Ginny äh... sorry Virginia stand auf und drehte sich zur Wand um. "Das weiß ich selbst. Aber Spion?" "Nun ja wie du sicher weißt waren viele Schüler nicht in Hogwarts sie wurden sicherheitshalber zum Hauptsitz des Orden gebracht. Ich will das du hingehst, mit mir in Briefkontakt bleibst und mir stets die neusten Neuigkeiten schreibst. Klar soweit??" "Ja schon, aber man wird mir nicht sehr viel sagen. Hallo ich bin nur Ginny, das kleine Nesthäkchen der Weasleys." Sie sah ihn verärgert an. "Der Orden ist sehr klein und wenn du lieb fragst lässt dich deine Mama bestimmt mit zuhören." Er grinste und Virginia warf ihm einen tötenden Blick zu. "HA, HA!" sagte sie sarkastisch. "Bedenke vor wem du stehst Virginia Weasley." sagte Tom gehässig. "Oh, Verzeihung mein Lord." Damit stellte sie sich vor seinen Sessel stützte sich auf die Armlehnen, so das ihre Gesichte nur eine Handbreit von einander getrennt waren. Dann küsste sie ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Weiter mit Teil 2??? 


	3. Im Kreis der Todesser 2

Und da ist Teil 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
Er stand auf und zog sie mit hoch. Tom drückte sie gegen die Tischplatte und küsste sie weiter. Schon lang war die Vorsicht weg. Sie vernahmen ein Räuspern hinter sich und fuhren erschrocken auseinander. "WAS!? MALFOY WAS WILLST DU!!??" Er brüllte Lucius Malfoy an, der fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. "Es tut mir Leid es euch sagen zu müssen. Aber Pettigrew hat 50 der Gefangenen entkommen lassen. Er hat so unvorsichtig wie er ist. Zwei der Wachen von ihren Posten genommen um sein Zimmer zu schützen weil McNair ihm gedroht hat." Tom riss seine grünen Augen auf und starrte Lucius an. Er knallte mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch, so laut das Virginia zusammen zuckte. "Bring ihn in die Halle! SOFORT!" Lucius verbeugte sich und verschwand durch die Tür. "Virginia komm mit. Du wirst sehen wie Stümper gestraft werden." Virginia bemerkte das seine Stimmung sich schlagartig geändert hatte. Es war immer noch ein Teil des dunkel Lords in ihm. Zwar wenig aber er war da und er war stark. Sie nickte zog die Kapuze über und verließ gemeinsam mit Tom den Raum. Sie führten ihre Weg fort zur ehemals Großen Halle. Sie betraten und Tom deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. "Stell dich da hinten hin." Er deutete kurz auf einen Schatten liegenden Teil der Halle und Virginia ging dorthin. Während Tom sich in den riesigen Sessel fallen ließ. Alle Tische waren aus der Halle verschwunden nur der eine Stuhl auf dem der dunkle Lord saß war noch da. Dieser Stuhl, der an einen Thron erinnerte, stand auf dem Potest auf dem sonst immer der Lehrertisch stand. In dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine magere Gestalt in Todesserrobe wurde herein geführt. Virginia erkannte ihn nicht er hatte seine Kapuze noch immer über dem Kopf gezogen. Als die Gestalt vor dem Thron stoppte kniete sie nieder und blickte auf den Boden. In dem Moment als Tom anfing zu sprechen konnte man denken das er durch ein Megafon sprach. "Pettigrew!!!!! Wie konntest du zwei der Wachen abziehen. NUR UM DICH SELBST ZU SCHÜTZEN!!" "Meister... verzeiht..." "SCHWEIG!! DU BIST SCHULD DAS 50 GEFANGENE ENTKOMMEN SIND!! VERATE MIR WER!! LOS!!!" "2 Gruppen der Erstklässler, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Colin Creevey und... und.." Pettigrew stockte. "Und??" Voldemort schien eine Ahnung zu haben, denn er krallte sich in den Armlehnen seines Stuhles fest. "Harry Potter, My Lord es tut..." "CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf Pettigrew gerichtet, dieser schrie auf. "Du hast es gewagt Harry Potter entkommen zu lassen. Adava Kederava!!" Ein grüner Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Halle und traf Pettigrew in der Brust. Der fiel zu Boden und noch bevor er aufschlug war er Tot.  
  
Voldemort stand auf, nickte Virginia, die völlig geschockt war, zu und verschwand aus der Halle. Virginia folgt ihm. Zu ihrer Verwunderung ging er nicht in sein Quartier sonder in Richtung der alten Bibliothek.  
  
Er riss die Tür auf. Und zu Virginias Verwunderung war alles noch genau so wie vor dem Angriff. "Warum..." "wir die Bibliothek so gelassen haben wie vorher? Weil wir einige der Bücher brauchen könnten. Darum." Tom ging zielstrebig in die ehemals verbotene Abteilung und suchte ein bestimmtes Buch. Er zog es heraus und drückte es Virginia in die Hand. "Höchst Potente Zaubertränke?? Wozu das denn??" "Falls du doch mal jemanden umbringen musst." Sie blickte ihn verärgert an. "Du hast mir versprochen das..." "Ich sagte nicht das es nicht irgendwann nötig ist. Wenn sie erfahren das du dich mir angeschlossen hast. Sind sie nicht mehr deine Freunde Virginia." Dies alles sagte er so beiläufig als ob es selbstverständlich wäre und suchte weiter in den Regalen der Abteilung. Virginia lehnte sich gegen ein Regal und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es schien die Sonne. Warum habe ich mich ihm angeschlossen? Was, bei Merlin hat mich geritten ihm zu folgen?Dieses Mädchen macht mich fertig!.  
  
~*~*~ Und? Und? Und? Und? Wie ist findet ihrs??? Sagts mir oder Schreibt's mir per Review 


	4. Zurück zu den Guten

Da bin ich wieder....  
  
da das chappi sich nicht hochgeladen ließ hab ich mal nachgeforscht. ES LAG AN DEN Haken Zeichen. JUHU!!! ES GEHT!!!  
  
Aalsoab jetzt ist alles was in Schrägstrichen steht gedacht.  
  
KAPITEL 3!!!!!!!  
  
Da ich hierfür keinen Betareader hatte könnten sich da Fehler reingeschlichen haben. Tut mir sorry  
  
Viel Spaß jetzt eure Gin  
  
~~~~+.+~~~~+.+~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3 - Zurück zu den Guten  
  
Virginia hatte sich unter einen Baum am See gesetzt und sich in eines der Bücher vergraben. /Ich wette wenn ich in Zaubertränke nicht Snape gehabt hätte, wäre das mein Lieblingsfach. Es ist schon irgendwie interessant. Irgendwie./ dachte sie und blätterte um. "Na Weasley!" sie hörte eine Stimme hinter sich. "Parkinson!" stellte Virginia fest, wandte ihren Blick jedoch nicht vom Buch ab. "Wie kommst du dazu eine Todesserin zu werden? Muggelfreundin!" "Ich weiß, das du dass nicht verstehst. Aber manche werden halt wegen ihrer Intelligenz aufgenommen." entgegnete Virginia kühl und begann mit dem Kapitel für Wahrheitstränke. "Miststück!", spie Pansy aus und rannte in Richtung Schloss. "Schlampe!"  
  
Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden Lesen hatte Virginia genug von Buchstaben und ging, mit samt den Büchern zum Schloss. Als sie an der Eingangstür angekommen war fiel ihr ein das Tom ihr nicht wirklich gesagt hatte wohin sie sollte. Sie fasste den Entschluss zu seinem Büro zu gehen und ihn darauf hin zu weißen das sie nirgendwo schlafen konnte.  
  
Als sie and dem Wasserspeier ankam flüsterte sie das Passwort und betrat die Treppe. Sie stieg die Steinstufen hoch und klopfte an die Holztür. "Herein!" drang Toms Stimme durch die Tür. Virginia öffnete, ließ beim eintreten jedoch ihren Kopf gesenkt. "Setz dich. Wie weit bist du mit Lesen?" fragte er und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Steak, das auf dem Teller vor ihm lag, in den Mund. "Ich habe die Zaubertränke und den Auf und Niedergang der dunklen Künste durch." Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Ich glaube jedoch kaum das du wegen den Büchern hier bist, Virginia." fuhr er fort. "Ja, ich weiß nicht wo ich schlafen soll." "Äääh..." Er schien zu überlegen. "Im ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist noch Platz. Deine Klamotten sind bei mir im Zimmer. Ich lass sie dir von ein paar Hauselfen bringen." Virginia erhob sich wieder. "Äh... warte noch kurz. Du wirst morgen in London abgesetzt. Klar. Ich will das sie dich finden. Weißt du wo das Hauptquartier ist?" "Ja, Grimmauld Place 12." antwortete sie knapp. "Sehr gut. Ich schlage vor ein paar von den Torsessern, die schon wissen das du eine von uns bist jagen dich durch den Grimmauld Place. Oder?? Wer weiß es??" "Also, Pansy Parkinson. Dann Lucius Malfoy und ich weiß nicht wer noch." "Der junge Malfoy weiß es." Virginia nickte. "Und die sollen mich durch den Grimmauld Place jagen?" Tom nickte. Als Virginia ihm so beim Essen zusah bekam sie selbst Hunger. " Wo bekomm ich was zu essen??" fragte sie und lächelt unsicher. Tom fing an höhnisch zu lachen. "Ich lass dir was holen. DIMPY!!!" Eine kleine Gestalt kam in den Raum gerannt. "Meister haben gerufen. Was kann Dimpy für Meister tun." "Bring noch einen Teller mit diesem Steak LOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Der Hauself ging mit gebückten Gang rückwärts aus dem Raum. "Setz dich wieder." Virginia setzte sich ihm Gegenüber und wartete auf ihr Essen. "Ähm... wie soll ich dann eigentlich Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen?" fragte Virginia und strich sich eine der widerspenstigen roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Gut Frage... per Post. Aber mit einer Geheimsprache. Du weißt wie ich das meine?" fragte er. Virginia nickte. In diesem Moment kam Dimpy mit einem großen Teller zu ihnen getrappelt. "Hier, Miss." Virginia nahm den Teller entgegen sowie Messer und Gabel und begann zu Essen. Tom sah ihr interessiert zu. Da Virginia seit Tagen nur ekelhaften Haferschleim bekommen hatte, schlang sie das Essen in Rekordzeit hinunter, was Tom ein Schmunzeln entlockte. "Wasch?" fragte Virginia mit vollem Mund. Das war zuviel für Tom und er fing wieder an höhnisch zu lachen. Virginia schluckte das Stück Steak hinunter und sah ihn strafend an. "Was ist so lustig. Ich hab Hunger." "Tschuldigung." Tom fasste sich wieder und aß sein eigenes Essen weiter, aber nicht ohne sich den Lachkrampf zu verkneifen." Es herrschte eine gruselige Stille, bis Tom aufgegessen hatte. "Ich lass dir die Sachen runterbringen. Nimm deine Todesserrobe nicht mit zurück zum Grimmauld Place." "Hat ich ehrlich gesagt nicht vor." bemerkte Virginia und schob sich ein Stück Gemüse in den Mund. "Ähm... Ich geh dann mal." sagte Virginia und stand auf. Tom nickte. "Du wirst morgen von Malfoy abgeholt." sagte er. Virginia verließ das Büro, schlug ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und ging zum Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen stutze sie ersteinmal gewaltig. Das Portrait der fetten Dame wurde abgenommen. Der Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum war offen. Sie betrat den ehemals so schön eingerichteten Raum und ein Schock durchfuhr sie. Alle Wandteppiche, Portraits und andere Wandbehange waren weg. Nur über dem Kamin prangte ein schwarzer Wandteppich auf dem das dunkle Mal war. Die roten Sessel waren herausgeräumt worden und in der Mitte des Raums standen 2 schwarze Ledersofas. Virginia stieg die Wendeltreppe zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Die Himmelbetten hatten neue Vorhänge bekommen, natürlich in schwarz. Dann stand ein schwarzer Ebenholzschrank in der Ecke und ein Schreibtisch in der anderen. "Gefällts?" Virginia die sich auf ihr altes Himmelbett gesetzt hatte schrak hoch. "Malfoy! Was zum Teufel soll das?" brüllte sie, den in der Ecke stehenden, Draco Malfoy an. "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob es dir gefällt."sagte er ruhig. "Ungewohnt und sehr düster. Aber doch schön." antwortete sie und stellte sich ans Fenster. Draußen lag Schnee. Natürlich, Tom war schließlich am Weihnachtsmorgen in Hogwarts eingefallen. "Warum bist du eine von uns geworden?" fragte Draco. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!" "Dir fehlt ein was zum perfekten Todesser." stellte er fest. "Ach? Und was?" Virginia war jetzt neugierig geworden. "Der Sarkasmus." antwortete er knapp. "Den hast du ja zu genüge." sagte Virginia. Er grinste sie fies an. "Stimmt allerdings. Das wurde mir ja auch von Kind auf beigebracht." "Schön für dich! Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen!" Draco nickte, grinste und verließ das Zimmer. "Arschloch!" flüsterte Virginia als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Dann legte sie sich ohne sich umzuziehen ins Bett und dachte nach. /Es kommt mir so vor als würde das Gute in Tom gegen sein böses Ich ankämpfen. Er hat sich so verändert. Nur er hat bis jetzt dieses Kribbeln verursacht das mich Dinge tun lässt die ich nicht tun dürfte. Ihn Küssen zum Beispiel. JETZT HÖR AUF DIR SORGEN ZU MACHEN VIRGINIA!/ Damit drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Und nach wenigen Minuten glitt sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Virginia unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt. "STEH ENDLICH AUF DU KLEINE MUGGELFREUNDIN!" Pansy Parkinson stand neben ihrem Bett und versuchte seit ca. einer viertel Stunde Virginia aus dem Schlaf zu rütteln. "ICH BIN JA WACH! UND JETZT HÖR AUF ZU SCHREIEN!" brüllte Virginia sie an und richtete sich auf. "Geht doch!" motzte Pansy. "Du sollst dich anziehen. Wir gehen in 1 Stunde und Lucius will noch mal den Plan durchgehen. Also beeil dich!" sagte sie kühl und verschwand. Virginia öffnete ihren Koffer. Es war klar das sie da in Klamotten auftauchen musste die ihr gehörten. Sie entschied sich für einen grünen Minirock und ein schwarzes Langarmshirt. Dann noch ihren alten Hogwartsmantel drüber und das Outfit wäre geklärt! Also zog sie sich um und ging in den alten Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen Lucius und Draco Malfoy sowie Pansy. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und schaute erwartend in die Runde als Lucius Malfoy die Stimme erhob: "Also, Weasley. Wir werden dich ungefähr einen Block vor dem Grimmauld Place absetzten. Dann rennst du in Richtung Hauptquartier und wir verfolgen dich. Dann schreist du den Namen von irgendeinem Mitglied des Ordens. Von mir aus Potter. Darauf werden wir sehen ob die Tür geöffnet wird wenn nicht wirst du sie unter Panik öffnen. Noch Fragen??" Virginia schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. "Ich persönlich frage mich warum der Lord nicht gleich angreift jetzt wo wir wissen, wo das Hauptquartier ist." sagte Draco. "Das frag ich mich auch." stimmte Pansy ihm zu doch Lucius blaffte beide an sie sollen ruhig sein da der Lord nie eine ungeplante Entscheidung traf. Auch wenn er das bei der Tatsache, dass Virginia zur Spionin angesetzt wurde stark bezweifelte. Darauf musste Virginia sich zusammenreißen ihn nicht anzuschreien. Sie hatte sich Tom angeschlossen um aus dem Schatten der Weasleys auszutreten und endlich als Virginia anerkannt zu werden. Nicht als kleine Schwester von Weasley oder dem Nesthäkchen der Weasleys. Sonder als Virginia, nur Virginia. Und ein weiterer Grund warum sie sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen hatte war das kribbeln das sie immer spürte wenn sie Tom gegenüberstand. In dem Moment wurde Virginia von Dracos schroffer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen: "Bist du dann endlich soweit, Wiesel?" Virginia nickte erschrocken und folgte den schon aufgestandenen Todessern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und dem Schloss. Doch als sie das Eingangstor passierten dachte Virginia noch einmal an Tom. Ein weiteres kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. /Man sieht sich, Tom./ Dann schloss Virginia die Augen noch bevor sie in Richtung London apparierten. Virginia hatte Glück das Fred und George ihr das apparieren beigebracht hatten. Und anscheinend hatte Tom auch den Anti-apparier-Zauber von Hogwarts genommen.  
  
Als Virginia die Augen wieder öffnete stand sie in einer ausgestorbenen Gasse im Mugglelondon. "OK bereit? Ich zähl bis drei. eins... zwei... drei... RENN!" Kaum hatte Lucius Malfoy zu Ende gesprochen rannte Virginia in Richtung Grimmauld Place und die drei mittlerweile vermummten Todesser folgten ihr. Als sie vor dem Haus des Ordens angekommen waren Schrie Virginia ohrenbetäubend nach ihrer Mutter was auch half da die Tür erschrocken aufgestoßen wurde und eine völlig aufgelöste Molly Weasley herausgestürmt kam und bei dem Anblick der Todesser Virginia mit ins Haus zog. "Oh mein Gott Ginny, wie geht es dir? Haben sie dir was getan? Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen? Wie bist du entkommen? Meine kleine Ginny, ich bin so glücklich!" Ihre Mutter war kurz vor dem Herzversagen vor Freude. /Ich hasse dich./ dachte Virginia der dieses ewige bemuttern auf den Geist ging. "Mir geht's gut Mum." sagte Virginia und drückte kurz mal auf die Tränendrüse, weil sie sich angeblich ja so freute wieder bei ihren Eltern zu sein. "GINNY!!!" Ron, Fred, George, Harry und Hermine kamen die Treppe herunter gerannt. Und belagerten sie mit weiteren Fragen zu ihrem Wohlbefinden. "Mir geht es gut!" versicherte sie und unterdrückte den genervten Unterton. Ich bin nur unglaublich Müde. Mum kann ich in mein altes Zimmer gehen und schlafen?" fragte Virginia an ihre Mutter. "Ja natürlich mein Schatz. Oh ich bin so glücklich das du da bist." Damit ging die Frau in die Küche und Virginia die Treppe hoch. /And the Oscar goes tooooooo.... ME!/ dachte Virginia und lobte sich innerlich für diese wunderschöne Schauspieleinlage des armen, armen Nesthäkchens. Sie betrat das kleine Zimmer und ließ sich auf das große Himmelbett fallen. "Hallo Ginny!" begrüßte sie das Portrait neben ihrem Bett. Es war eine Abbildung einer wunderschönen Hexe, was sich, wie so viele andere Portraits, nicht abhängen ließ. Die Hexe hatte lange schwarze Haare und eisgraue Augen. "Hey Anastasia!" begrüßte Virginia das Portrait. "Wie geht es dir. Ich habe gehört du warst in den Fängen des dunklen Lords." Virginia nickte nur. "Du musst wissen er ist mein, warte lass mich über legen... Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-enkel." Das weckte Virginias Aufmerksamkeit. "Wirklich?" fragte sie deshalb. "Ja, deshalb ist er auch der Erbe Slytherins. HUPS! Ich plabbere schon wieder viel zu viel." Damit verschwand sie aus dem Rahmen. /Seltsam, egal... ich schlaf jetzt. Diese Parkinsonschlampe hat meinen nötigen Schönheitsschlaf ja gestört./ damit kuschelte Virginia sich in ihre Decke und schlief Minuten später ein.  
  
~~++~~++~~++~~  
  
Mein Ego will euch noch etwas sagen.  
  
Ego: REVIEWS!!!! LOS!!! 


	5. Die Gefahren einer Spionin

JA ICH LEBE NOCH... (habt ihr euch zu früh gefreut) Und da ist es das neue chapter zu RR... mir persönlich gefällt es nicht so... wahrscheinlich dauert es bis zum nächsten chappi noch ein wenig... dafür gibt's jetztneue sonfics... da ich jetzt das Album von oomph!! Hab und irgendwie passt das alles so schön...  
  
Zum Thema Disclamer: NIX MEINE NIX KOHLE... Scheiße wars.  
  
DANKE AN MEINE REVIEWER H.E.L.  
  
Eure Gin  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kapitel 4 - Risiko einer Spionin  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
‚Wo bin ich? Was tue ich hier? Tom? TOM!!' Virginia schreckte Schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was war das für ein Traum? Überall Blut, tote Menschen. Und Tom, Tot. Einfach tot. Diesen Traum hatte sie jetzt schon seit sie hier abgesetzt wurde. Vor genau 4 Wochen. Virginia blickte sich immer noch schwer atmend im Zimmer um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett. 5 Uhr morgens. Sie ließ sich in ihr Kissen zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Seit vier Wochen versuchte sie jetzt schon in die Versammlungen des Ordens mit hineinzudürfen. Doch bis jetzt Ergebnislos. Sie hatte Fred und George schon nach ihren Langziehohren gefragt. Doch die hatte ihre Mutter alle eingesackt. Pech muss man haben. Dann hatte sie versucht ihre Mutter zu überreden sie sei so lange in den Fängen des dunklen Lords gewesen, sie hätte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was los wäre. Hat nicht geholfen. Was bleibt da noch? Natürlich die, die mithören dürfen ausfragen. Und das musste wirken.  
  
Virginia setzte sich wieder auf und kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Dann zog sie sich um und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Guten Morgen meine Liebe schon so früh wach?"fragte Anastasia die ihren Kopf gegen den Rahmen des Bildes gelehnt hatte. „Ja ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."antwortete Virginia während sie sich die Haare kämmte. „Du scheinst mir immer so besorgt. Was betrübt dich Ginny."Virginia legte den Kamm beiseite und drehte sich zu dem Portrait um. „Nichts. Das bildest du dir nur ein."sagte Virginia etwas zu schroff, denn das Portrait schaute sie beleidigt an. „Hey, tut mir Leid."entschuldigte sich Virginia schnell. „Ja, ja ist schon gut. Ich bin es gewohnt angeschrieen zu werden. Mein Mann tut das ständig." Virginia wurde aufmerksam. „Wer ist dein Mann?"fragte sie. „Salazar Slyth... Oh nein es ist besser wenn du es nicht weißt."sagte sie und verschwand schnell aus dem Bild. „Salazar Slyth...erin."beendete Virginia den Satz des Portrats. / Sie hatte doch an meinem ersten Abend gesagt sie sei die Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Großmutter von Tom wäre. Das heißt dann ja... ich habe eine Verwandte von ihm in meinem Zimmer hängen. Das schreib ich ihm lieber./ Sie setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch und fischte Pergament sowie Tinte und Feder aus der obersten Schublade des Möbelstückes.  
  
‚Hallo mein Freund.  
  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Mir geht es relativ. Ich wohne in dem gleichen Zimmer wie vor meinem Besuch bei dir. In meinem Zimmer hängt ein Portrait. Ich habe herausgefunden das die Frau die hier abgebildet ist deine Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Großmutter ist. Ich kann vielleicht durch sie etwas herausfinden. Denn ich glaube sie hat noch einen zweiten Rahmen im Haus. Ich versuche ihn zu finden. Wenn ich etwas weiß schreib ich dir sofort.  
  
Auf wiedersehen, Deine V.'  
  
Sie las sich den Brief mehrmals durch und überlegte was ein Fremder denken würde wenn er den Brief las. Und sie kam zu dem Entschluss das man eigentlich an einen einfachen Brieffreund denken musste. Also beschloss sie sich heute einmal Pig von Ron zu leihen, unter dem Vorwand sie wolle einer alten Freundin aus Hogwarts schreiben die schon wieder bei ihren Eltern lebte. Als sie wieder auf ihre Uhr sah war es 5.30. „Oh Gott!"seufzte sie und verstaute den Brief in einer Schublade ihres Schreibtisches. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren Remus Lupin, Sirius Black schon wach und bei ihnen saß Severus Snape. „Oh Guten Morgen Ginny. Schon wach."Sie nickte nur schwach und ging zu einem der großen Schränke in denen Teetassen standen. Sie nahm sich eine heraus und goss sich aus der Kanne, die daneben stand, Früchtetee ein. Sie bemerkte das die Männer verstummt und als Snape anfing über einen Angriff zu sprechen zischte ihm Lupin zu er solle leise sein. „Ihr könnt gleich weiter reden. Ich weiß schon das ich zu klein für alles bin."sagte sie wütend und verließ das Zimmer, doch nicht ohne die Tür mit solcher Wucht zuzuschlagen das einige Gläser anfingen zu Klirren und vier Tassen aus dem offengelassenen Schrank fielen. „Da war jemand sauer."ließ Snape belustigt verlauten. „Ha, Ha Snievellus!" motzte ihn Sirius an und stand auf um die Scherben auf zu lesen. „Egal zurück zum Thema."  
  
Als Virginia zurück in ihrem Zimmer war ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und begann sich ihre Schläfen zu massieren. /Ich werde hier noch mal verrückt... Ich dreh durch.../ Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ihr Blick schweifte zu dem angrenzenden Balkon. Sie stand auf und ging zur Balkontür. Virginia zog die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Eine angenehme Kälte kam ihr entgegen und sie ging, ohne Schuhe auf den mit Schnee bedeckten Balkon. Sie mochte den Winter, sie hatte ihn schon immer gemocht. Der im Licht blitzende Schnee, die weißen Wälder und alles darum war einfach wunderschön. Sie wurde von einem klopfen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Herein!"sagte sie abwesend und nur kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine trat ein. „Hey, Gin!"sagte sie und gesellte sich zu ihr. „Was?"fragte Virginia. „Ich soll dich holen Sirius und Remus wollen dich sprechen."antwortete Hermine. „Ja, ja ich komme!"sagte sie genervt und stieß sich vom Geländer ab. Dann folgte sie Hermine die das Zimmer schon verlassen hatte. Sie ging zurück in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken. Sirius und Remus hatten sie seit sie den Raum betreten hatte entschuldigend angesehen. „Weißt du Ginny..."begann Remus ließ es dann aber doch sein. „Also Ginny, es geht darum... du bist einfach noch zu jung für die Besprechungen."sagte Sirius entschlossen und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber. „Ach? Und war ich auch zu jung dafür gefangen zu werden. Eingesperrt zu werden?? ALLEIN ZU SEIN!"/Ok Ok... das war gelogen/ dachte sie währen die Worte die sie sprach immer lauter wurden. „Na ja ähm... Nun..."stotterte Remus und schaute Sirius hilfesuchend an. Doch auch dieser wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. „Jetzt fällt euch nichts mehr ein oder??"sagte Virginia siegessicher. „ES BLEIBT BEI NEIN!"sagte ihre Mutter die das Zimmer gerade betreten hatten. „Warum?? Verdammt das ist nicht fair!"schrie Virginia und schmiss mit der Hand den Wasserkrug, der auf dem Tisch stand, zu Boden. „GINNY HÖR AUF!"„WERDE ICH NICHT! ICH HABE ES SATT! HÖRT IHR! ICH HABE ES SATT!!!"Dann rannte sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen aus der Küche in ihr Zimmer. „Sie hat sich so verändert."gab Molly Weasley zu bedenken als ihre Tochter außer Hörweite war. Sie erntete ein Nicken von Remus.  
  
Als Virginia ihr Zimmer betrat wurde sie von Anastasia in Empfang genommen. „Hey. Ach ja Anastasia. Was ich dich fragen wollte hast du noch einen anderen Rahmen im Haus???"fragte Virginia, die jetzt wieder mit ein bisschen Hoffnung an die Sache ging. „Ja, im Versammlungsraum. Wieso?"Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Virginias Gesicht aus. Der Versammlungsraum, war ein neu eingerichteter Raum im Haus der, nachdem die Jungs den Zauber für die Abschottung der Küchentür gebrochen hatten, als Versammlungsraum für den Orden genutzt wurde. Anastasia die das Grinsen aus Virginias Gesicht richtig zu deuten schien, schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. „Nein, das hatten wir schon mal. Nein, nein, nein!!!"weigerte das Bild sich heftig. „Anastasia, ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was da vor sich geht. Bitte!"Das Portrait schaute sie missbilligend an. „Na gut... Aber wehe du verpfeifst mich!"drohte sie und Virginia überlegte wie es möglich wäre ein Bild in den Arm zu nehmen. „Danke, danke, danke, danke,..."bedankte sich Virginia und ließ sich auf ihr Himmelbett fallen. „Ich werde mal sehen was sich machen lässt, Ginny. Bis dann!"sagte das Bild zum Abschied und der Rahmen wurde leer. /Hoffentlich findet sie was raus. Ich habs satt hier einfach nur rumzusitzen./ dachte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite. Langsam glitt sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf über.  
  
Als Virginia wieder aufwachte war es schon Nachmittag und sie beschloss sich jetzt Pig zu leihen um Tom den Brief zu schicken. Sie stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Flur angekommen ging sie die Treppe und begegnete Ron auf der Treppe. „Du, Ron kann ich mir Pig mal ausleihen?" fragte sie und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. Ron, der dies nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, sagte nur abwesend: „Ja, ja nimm sie dir",danach ging er die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. „Arsch!"fluchte Virginia und betrat das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Pig der in seinem Käfig saß und umherzwitscherte begrüßte sie und band ihm den Brief für Tom an sein Beinchen. Sie flüsterte ihm noch den Empfänger in Ohr und ließ ihn aus dem geöffneten Fenster flattern. Sie schaute der Winzeule noch eine Weile nach und verließ dann das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Als sie den Flur betrat wurde sie von ihrer Mutter abgefangen. „Äh... Ginny. Kannst du mir bitte helfen??" fragte sie und sah ihre Tochter an. „Von mir aus doch."antwortete sie gelangweilt und folgte ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Dort half sie ihr beim Mittagessen kochen und beim Tischdecken.  
  
Als sie schon fast fertig waren betraten Ron, Hermine, Harry, Remus und Sirius den Raum. „ESSEN!"rief Ron aus und schaute Virginia über die Schulter. „Warts ab."antwortete sie kühl und trug den Topf mit dem Gemüse zum Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. „Gin ich frag mich was mit dir los ist. In letzter Zeit bist du so seltsam."Fragte Hermine und sprach damit die Gedanken aller aus. „Was soll los sein. Ich war einfach mal so eben in Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords,"/Nicht das mir das was ausmachen würde/, „und hier wird mit nicht mal erlaubt an den Versammlungen teilzunehmen. ALS OB ICH EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN WÄRE!"Und ein weiteres mal an diesem Tag verließ sie rennend und die Tür zuknallend die Küche.  
  
An diesem Tag verließ Virginia ihr Zimmer nicht mehr. Sie lag einfach in ihrem Zimmer und tötete mit ihrem Zauberstab Fliegen. Als die Tür aufging jagte sie eine Stupor-zauber zur Tür, der allerdings abgewehrt wurde. „Na, na Weasley. Welch ein gebührender Empfang."Virginia schreckte hoch. „Malfoy??? Was machst du hier?"„Shopping. Bei Salazar was glaubst du, der Lord hat gesagt ich soll dir sagen das du dich mit diesem Bild unterhalten sollst und dann schnurstracks mitkommen."Sagte er genervt und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Schreibtisch. „OK. Aber das Problem an der Sache ist..." Virginia konnte den Satz nicht beenden die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ron kam herein. „Ginny hast du meine Eule... MALFOY?? GINNY WAS MACHT DER TODESSER HIER??"schrie Ron und scho n Sekunden später war Fußgetrappel zu hören. Malfoy reagierte sofort. „Virginia gib mir deine Hand..."Als Virginia nicht reagierte packte er sie grob am Oberarm und noch bevor Virginia reagieren konnte waren sie zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes appariert. „Das war knapp."sagte Malfoy. „Ich weiß du kannst mich aber trotzdem wieder loslassen."Antwortete Virginia pampig und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlosstor.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat... ich hatte keinen beta für dieses chappi... tut mir sorry achso Thema beta. KRISSI ICH HAB DICH LIEB!!!!!  
  
So genug geschleimt jetzt seit ihr dran. Da ist der reviewbutton und ich muss euch jetzt wohl nicht erklären wo eure tastatur ist oder???  
  
BYE, GIN 


End file.
